


three's the charm

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is always naked why, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sehun's still male, Threesome - F/F/M, my friends are the worst, read the notes if you want some secondhand embarrassment and laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: a lazy weekend morning with Sehun, Baekhyun, and Tao.





	three's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> ok so there's a wild story behind this. I was inspired to write smut again thanks to the podcast "my dad wrote a porno" (which is hilarious and you guys should check it out). So I told my friends who introduced me to the podcast that I wrote fanfic.
> 
> so OF COURSE these bastards (who are also my coworkers btw) come up with an idea to do a porno writing competition. URGH but I only write fanfic so I realized heey I can just change their names. The names I came up, for your amusement, are: Sehun/Logan, Baekhyun/Bianca, Tao/Tessa. I was going to do Willis but chickened out. I happily write this like 3k word fic.
> 
> then my friends are all yay read it out loud. READ IT OUT LOUD?? my friend who gets nominated/forced to be the reader ends up READING THIS OUT LOUD FOR AN HOUR. well, enjoy and then I'll tell you the rest of the story in the end notes :P
> 
> shoutout as always to Joyce for reading my filth /hides face

Sehun had thought he would mind living with Baekhyun. Their “discussions” still often ended in heated fights over the dumbest things, despite them having been together for eight years. Waffles are better than pancakes. Baekhyun should agree; she's the one who hates more effort when cooking. He'd argued that point, but as always Baekhyun settled the argument by seducing Sehun until his protests died. 

Case in point: this morning she wakes him up, teasing hands caressing him over his boxers. When Sehun lets out a moan, Baekhyun kisses him and chirps, “We're having pancakes today!” and hops out of bed. Probably in all her naked glory. He hasn’t even cracked his eyes open yet.

“Damn you,” he grumps, now fully hard and aching. Sehun turns over in bed to cuddle an also naked Tao instead, who's facing away from him. “Morning, babe,” he murmurs but accidentally yawns in her ear. He tries to angle his erection away from her, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

“Morning Sehunnie,” Tao drowsily responds, rolling over in his arms to face him. Sehun gasps when she throws a leg over him to draw him closer and hums in appreciation. “A little excited this morning aren't we?” she teases, rubbing herself slightly on him, the cloth catching slightly. 

Sehun huffs. “Not my fault.” His breath catches as she moves against him. But he's still so far away… and he really doesn't want to have to wash these boxers. Running his hands down Tao's sides, he gently stops her hips. “Wait.”

Tao pouts up at him, long, wavy black hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. “What?” All innocent, like she hasn't just been grinding her hips against him.

Sehun pouts back. “Can I at least take my boxers off? Or touch you?”

Kissing him to soften the blow of her next words, Tao replies, “Sorry, I'm not in a sexy interactive mood yet. Wait for me to roll around some more in bed?”

“Tease,” Sehun says with no malice, and kisses Tao again. “I'll be waiting in the land of the awake and aroused. XOXO.”

“Night~”

Swinging his legs out of the blanket, Sehun adjusts himself before getting up and stretching. It'll be a good day, even if his girlfriends are terrible teases. _They have a weird way of showing their love_ , he thinks as he throws a shirt on, runs a hand through his bleached blonde hair, and ambles to the kitchen. 

He groans when he's met with a still naked Baekhyun mixing pancake batter in the bright pink bowl. The pink matches the soft cotton candy color of her hair. Reason number two it's hard to live with Baekhyun: her unashamed nakedness. “Sehunnie, you're up!”

Leaning against the frame of the door, he replies, “As a well raised Asian American boy I have to nag you that you're gonna catch a cold.” Even if he does appreciate her small perky breasts, narrow waist, and thick thighs all on display, he worries.

“As if anything could catch this sexy thang,” Baekhyun trills, wiggling her cute butt. She has a smidge of batter on her cheek and on her left boob. “You wanna try?”

“Lol what—wait no Baek—” It’s too late, Baekhyun has put the bowl down, running and jumping on him and it’s all he can do to flex and prepare himself to catch her. She might be pretty light but he still grunts with the effort as she giggles, arms winding around his neck. “If you wiggle any more I might drop you,” he warns the bright bundle of sunshine in his arms.

“But you wouldn’t, Sehun honey,” she says and kisses him on the cheek.

“I might this time, you never know. You’re getting heavy,” he replies drily.

Baekhyun smacks him on the arm. “How dare you call me fat,” she harrumphs, snubbing him by looking the other way.

He laughs and gently sets her down on the kitchen counter. “I would never call you fat,” he gravely informs her, “because I value my own life far too much.”

Still pouting at him, Baekhyun sniffs. “You’re forgiven if you fry these pancakes.” Sehun jumps when a second pair of arms embrace him.

“Morning,” Tao’s sleep-raspy voice curls around Sehun. He turns in her embrace and kisses her.

“Good morning to you too, sleepyhead,” he says as he kisses her on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around her, he discovers that though she’s wearing clothes, it’s just his shirt. He can feel her nipple piercings catch against the clothing, through two thin layers of clothing. “Well fuck me.”

“Maybe after breakfast, if I feel like it,” Tao replies, eyes dancing. “Or did you forget?” Sehun mumbles, “Sorry, baby, I keep forgetting,” into her neck, making Tao giggle.

“It’s fine, you and Baekhyun worry so much,” she says fondly, and then wiggles out of his arms. He lets her go, his chest warming with how much he adores her. Sehun laughs when Baekhyun darts out from behind him, watching her tackle-hug Tao. He loves Baekhyun too. As commanded, he dutifully turns to the stove and begins on the pancakes.

 _It hadn’t been easy to come to this point_ , he muses. Sehun remembers agonizing for days when Baekhyun had finally confessed to him she was polyamorous, senior year of college. What would that mean for their relationship? Sure, they had been together for the better part of a year, but what if she met someone and decided she’d love that person better? He’d been scared, and didn’t know how to tell her.

But then they’d both met Tao, a junior who’d decided to join Baekhyun and Sehun's dance troupe later in her college life for a change in scenery. During Tao’s audition, Baekhyun had locked eyes with Sehun, and Sehun knew she was interested. The worry he saw in her eyes helped him make a decision.

He’d pulled her aside afterwards, saying, “Noona, I’m… I’m okay with you pursuing her.”

Baekhyun had pouted, replying, “But, Sehun, I thought—.”

“If you’re okay with me pursuing her too,” he injected, and bit his lip, looking down at the floor. Slender hands cupped his face and had him look back into Baekhyun’s eyes again.

However Sehun had expected Baekhyun to react, it hadn’t been this look of shocked joy. “Sehunnie, I’m totally fine with that,” she whispered and went on her tiptoes to kiss him. “That’s actually more than I’d hoped for.”

“It took me by surprise too. I wasn't expecting to… be willing to try something like this,” he admitted, bringing her in for a hug. “I’m glad we’re on the same page though.”

However, it wasn’t as easy as that. They’d both pursued Tao in their own way, but she’d proven eager only to be friends and nothing beyond that.

Many a date later, long after Sehun and Baekhyun had realized they’d fallen hard for Tao, she finally cornered both of them. “We need to have a talk,” she said, and grabbed both their hands, leading them to an empty practice room. “Sit.” 

Baekhyun and Sehun sat, and shared a confused glance. Tao sighed, “You two are going out, aren’t you?”

They nodded, and Sehun had said, “It wasn’t exactly a secret.” Baekhyun smacked him. “Ow, it’s true though!”

“Then why are you both asking me out on dates? I thought it was just friendly at first but an expensive dinner,” she glared at Baekhyun, “and a fancy martial arts showcase,” this time she glared at Sehun, “aren’t exactly ‘just friends.’”

It was Sehun’s turn to pout at Baekhyun. “I wanted to treat her to a fancy meal first.”

“Young one,” she said solemnly, patting his knee, “you have much to learn. Though a martial arts showcase. Nice, I bet Taotao liked that.”

“I did enjoy it,” Tao admitted, before shaking her head. “That’s beside the point. What do you guys… want from me?”

“Honey,” Baekhyun said and stood up, sauntering over, “we want you to join us.”

Seeing Tao blanch, Sehun tugged on Baekhyun’s hand to stop her. “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable,” he said, face falling. He felt horrible. It was meant to be a fun thing, not to make Tao feel bad.

“No, no,” Tao said, waving her hands, “It’s just that… you guys should know something.” She shuffled her feet.

“You don’t have to tell us,” Baekhyun said quietly and also regretfully. She squeezed Sehun’s hand for comfort. “I’m also sorry for pushing.”

“I want to,” she said and looked down, wringing her hands. After a moment of composing herself, she blurted, “I’m demisexual. I don’t… I don’t just do sex things right away.” Tao blushed and curled into herself. “You’d have to be ok with that.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “So you’d consider a poly relationship? Where we cuddle you and wait for you to be ready, and if you’re not ever ready that’s okay?”

Tao slowly raised her head, looking at her warily. “Really?”

“Of course, really. We don’t want you just for sex, silly,” Sehun said, scooting over and putting a tentative arm around Tao’s shoulders. When Tao curled into him, he relaxed. “We want you to be with us, and love us the way we love you already.”

Baekhyun scooted over to hug Tao from the other side. “And if you ever change your mind about sex, we’re happy to have you join us,” she smiled, “just let us know what you’re comfortable with.”

Cue today, where they’ve established that if Tao’s not wearing underwear, she’s ready for sexytimes. Sehun always has to be careful about assuming though, and it’s easier for him to let Baekhyun or Tao herself take the lead.

After breakfast, of course. Growling stomachs are decidedly unsexy. It’s relaxing when they get to be like this, on a lazy Saturday morning. Sehun just has to ignore the way Baekhyun’s nipples stand stiff in the slight morning cold, fighting his urge to either pull her into the bedroom or put more clothes on her. He settles for pulling her into his lap and resolutely continuing to eat.

Finally, all the dishes are in the dishwasher. Sehun huffs in triumph when he starts the dilapidated machine, and then turns back to lean on it. He watches as his partners get started without him, Baekhyun placing soft kisses on a giggling Tao’s face. Tao’s hands, bedecked in rings as usual, stroke up and down the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s back.

The rings flash in the morning light before Tao’s hands settle in the strands of Baekhyun’s cotton candy pink hair. Sehun recognizes with a chuckle - it’s Tao’s awkward signal that she wants to start more intimate activities. 

Baekhyun is less than amused. Pulling away from Tao and cocking her hand on her hip, she says, “Use your words, babe.”

Feeling a shiver go through her frame, Tao whispers, “I want…” but her voice trails off as she looks at Baekhyun with desire and indecision. She looks over at Sehun for help, but he shakes his head at her. Tao should know better; Baekhyun’s the one in charge here.

“Do you want me or Sehun?” Baekhyun’s words make Tao return to her. “To fuck or be fucked?” Baekhyun’s voice is innocent, and her words and actions are anything but. Sehun knows it’s for Tao, but he can’t help but shudder as well.

Tao is trembling now. “I want you to decide, unnie,” she whimpers, and Baekhyun sighs, pulling Tao to her body. 

“That’s a good enough answer, baby,” she croons. “Let unnie take care of you.” Kissing Tao’s forehead, she leads them into the bedroom. Sehun silently follows. 

When Baekhyun pushes Tao onto the bed, Sehun presses a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s head. “Noona,” he says, one word of pleading. “Me too, don’t forget me.”

“Noona wouldn’t forget you,” Baekhyun turns, putting a hand on his face to tilt it downwards. She kisses him, nips at his lips until they open, swirling a confident tongue in. “Do you want me to undress you?”

“If you wish,” Sehun breathes, and holds himself still. He can see Tao getting restless from being ignored, crossing and uncrossing her legs. It’s clear what she wants, but Sehun’s attention gets razor focused on Baekhyun as she runs her hands up and down his sleep shirt and boxers. He squeaks when she tweaks his nipples from over his shirt, and Baekhyun chuckles before tugging the shirt off. Then she cups Sehun’s now hard dick in his boxers, and he moans. 

Raising herself on tiptoes, she whispers into his ear, “Go take off Tao’s shirt, tease her, lick her until she’s begging for something more.” Sehun lets out another whimper at the command, but nods. “Good boy,” Baekhyun says before slapping him on the ass. 

Sehun can feel Baekhyun’s discerning gaze on him as he crawls over Tao, pushing her down onto the bed. “Taotao,” he whispers, and Tao gives him a breathtaking smile before pulling him down in a kiss. She’s already wrapping her legs around his torso and yanking downwards, grinding her need against his clothed erection. 

He gasps, giving into the urge to rut back against Tao like they're teenagers. A disapproving tut has Sehun's head clearing slightly, returning him to the task at hand. His needs come later, Tao is first now. 

Sehun gently maneuvers a hand between both of their legs, and makes an appreciative noise when he finds no panties either. “You're so wet for me, for us,” Sehun says, stroking at her folds. Tao keens and her legs fall open, welcoming Sehun's touch as he slides his fingers deeper. Her hands grasp at the sheets above her head. Baekhyun's favorite unspoken rule: no touching unless you've been allowed.

He runs his other hand along the hem of the shirt and tugs. “Can I undress you?”

Tao arches her back as Sehun strokes particularly hard. “Please,” she pants, and Sehun wastes no more time, flinging the shirt off to the side. 

Her breasts are glorious, large and supple, small silver barbell piercings glinting from the morning sun. _Lick her_ , Baekhyun had said, and Sehun is all too happy to comply. He dips down to take a nipple into his mouth, feeling Tao shudder. Sehun loves feeling her under his tongue, the roughness of her nipples contrasting with the softness of her breasts.

He wants Tao to feel more, even more, so he increases the speed of his fingers and tugs on Tao’s other nipple with his teeth. Sehun knows by the increasing moans ripping out of Tao means that she's close. “Come for me, I want to feel it on my hand, Tao baby.”

When Tao cries out her first orgasm, teasing hands land on the small of Sehun's back. He doesn't slow his attention on Tao, continuing to stroke her folds as she whimpers from sensitivity. But he can't help but also cry out when Baekhyun reaches around to brush against his bulge, teasing. 

Sehun brings himself back down, licking and nipping at Tao's pretty tanned skin, tasting the sweat of a good orgasm. He tries to ignore his own building need, but Baekhyun has other plans. She suddenly pushes down his boxers, spreads his cheeks, and gives his hole a firm lick. Surprised, Sehun moans and comes over Tao in white spurts.

Baekhyun gently guides him to sink into the sheets before taking his vacated spot. “Did that feel good, hmm?” 

Sehun nods into the sheets before he catches himself, mumbling, “Yes noona.”

“Although you're not such a good boy, you got our baby dirty. I'm going to have to clean you up,” Baekhyun says with glee, tone contradicting her words. Sehun gulps as Baekhyun trails her tongue all over Tao's body, only stopping to flick at her breasts before trailing down. Tao lets out little gasps which turn into surprised moans when Baekhyun grips her thighs and licks into her.

It's almost too soon but Sehun takes himself in his palm, gently stroking. He wants to be ready again for when Baekhyun wants him, because she always does. 

Not that it’s a real hardship to get hard, because the noises that Tao is making are so heavenly. Sehun eyes her back arching so beautifully, toes curling into the sheets. At the cusp of her second—no, third?—orgasm, her normal shyness has faded and given way to unabashed wantonness. “Unnie,” she mewls, almost like a prayer. Her normally sharp features are flushed, twisting up in pleasure as she whimpers, “Unnie, unnie, unnie, ohhh!”

Tao lets Baekhyun lick her out until it’s finally too much, softly but firmly reaching down and dragging Baekhyun up in a kiss. Sehun moans at the sight, catching Baekhyun’s attention. The other two women look over at him, Tao’s face with fondness and Baekhyun’s with hunger. Teasing as always, Baekhyun returns to kissing Tao. Returning the kiss briefly, Tao takes pity on Sehun and nudges Baekhyun away. “Use your words,” Baekhyun reminds her.

“Take… care of Sehun,” Tao mumbles. Chuckling, Baekhyun kisses her one last time on the cheek before prowling over to Sehun. She’s all lean muscle and predatory, and Sehun is her all too willing prey.

Sehun is fully hard now, but he releases his cock to relinquish control to Baek. He whines when Baekhyun doesn’t touch him, crawling over him to give him a kiss. But then Baekhyun lowers her wet folds on top of his cock and he gasps into her kiss, bucking up hard against her. “Ah-ah-ah,” Baekhyun tuts, sitting back and immobilizing his hips.

Mumbling, “Sorry,” Sehun tries his best to remain still as Baekhyun forgives him and starts swiveling her hips above him. It’s so much direct contact after such a long lack of touch, and he tenses his abs to distract himself. After what feels like forever, Baekhyun reaches behind herself and slips him in. 

Sehun cries out, feeling Baekhyun stretch out around him. Overwhelming like her entire presence, her love, her desire, and Sehun is ready for it. He loves the way his cock feels in her pussy, the way Baekhyun’s hands are wandering over herself, teasing herself even as she’s using Sehun so well. Mind almost whited out with pleasure, Sehun still has the presence of mind to reach down and stroke at Baekhyun’s nub. 

“Noona,” he groans, “please, please,” and grips her hips, starting to meet her thrust for thrust. 

“Harder, harder,” Baekhyun demands. They spiral closer and closer until finally Baekhyun screams her release on top of him. Sehun joins her with a low groan as he releases into her contracting walls. 

“Catch me,” Baekhyun laughs, her only warning before she flops down on Sehun. With an oomph, he wraps his arms around her and rolls them so they’re lying on their sides. 

“You are trouble,” he mutters as Tao wraps her long arms around both of them. Pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head, Sehun continues petulantly, “You only came once. We can’t be done now.”

Giggling, Baekhyun shushes him. “Let’s take a nap now and continue when we wake up. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun and Tao chorus before they all fall asleep. Gross and sweaty, but satiated and in love. There’s always bath time to get even dirtier and clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story: don't skip breakfast it's the most important meal of the day
> 
> I think a special form of torture is hearing your own SMUT read out loud to coworker friends. Luckily they're the coolest and actually really liked it... but they know nothing about kpop so without further ado: they thought Sehun/Logan was a dumb beach boy with seashells around his neck (you know the type), Baekhyun/Bianca was a dominatrix bimbo, and Tao/Tessa was shy with a stoner rasp. *Facepalm* (I am so sorry Baek I did you dirty). 
> 
> They also made their own sound effects!!! which made me laugh but also WNAT TO DIE inside omg. and their realtime reactions... I had originally written "long boxers" and they were like wait WHAT YOU MEAN LIKE LONG JOHN BUT CAPRI STYLE. also "lowering wet folds" confused my reader friend until the other said "oh yeah like a hot dog around a bun" WHAT THE UNSEXIEST WAY TO EXPLAIN LMFAO BUT HE GOT IT
> 
> On the bright side, they learned about both demisexuality ([if you don't know, read up here!](http://wiki.asexuality.org/Demisexual)) and polyamory negotiations. A few of them had even before talked to me about how they didn't understand how I never wanted sex, and maybe this helped them understand a bit more? So... :).
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3 and you can yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
